Mia Grines
Mia is the first hero. She is very intelligent and seems to have a pure obsession on justice. She is very short for her age, (being 135 centimetres tall at the age of 18) and she gets raged when she is called short, pipsqueak, micro antenna, and runt. However, she is only called short in the Broatehroohd version but not in the original version. Appearance Mia is very short for her age, (about 135 centimetres tall). She wears a dress that looks or is a ballerina dress. She has blue pupils, long hair with a pink bow tie just behind, and has fair skin. When she was younger, she wore an object on her head that looks a lot like a swimming cap that doesn't cover her long hair. On her swimming-cap-thing it says Mia. She also wears brown boots, pink dress and white pants that could be attached to the white shirt under her ballerina dress. She is truly skinny and doesn't fear darkness. Personality She is very fearless and has a mental or a crazy obsession on justice. She is very intelligent as seen when she tricked Hong-John into killing Mido and Dexter just to bring back Pudgie Poups and also when she figured out King Markojong was making a Nationwide Sacrification Transmutation Circle. She has no fear against darkness and can accept if Mandy kills Mia. She is related to Mandy, (Mia has brown hair and Mandy has blonde hair. This could be her hair colour changing.) and she is very nice to her until near the end of the first season series due to her leaving Mia for awhile and didn't bother to visit her. She does turn evil in the end of second season due to getting back the Deph Not. She is a very evil ruler because she shows no mercy and would rather kill them than send them to jail. She doesn't care about her clothes or look as she was totally calm when someone called her a wrinkly monster as seen in the future comic The Legend of Roots. She tells her husband Thomas Griffiths and Yi Shin Jeok (later known as Heo Kang) all sorts of rules and they have to obey. Personality in Broatehroohd She is fairly the same in the original Six Unexpected Heroes but a lot more different as she doesn't turn evil. She is short in this one and hates being called short. She goes crazy during those moments and anyone who unfortunate to say 'small' get involved in her messed up tantrum. A tiny word like 'small' sets her off and goes in a rampage and says nothing compared to it like: "Who you calling micro-sized-pap-fly-who-never-grows-up-because-he-never-drinks-milk?!" Relationships Mandy Grines Mandy is very intelligent and is a lot smarter than Mandy but hated more than Mia. This changed when she created a new era and this made Mia angry as she was better than her. Despite being Mia's favourite sister, she changed due to being left for awhile and Mandy didn't bother to meet her. This might've not been Mandy's fault but Nergal Junior's fault for distracting her with a sword. Roy Mustang (Most likely to be deprived from the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga series.) Roy Mustang is Mia's superior and also he likes teasing Mia a lot and also makes jokes about her size. He is only known in the Broatehroohd version and is not in the original. Nergal Junior Nergal Junior was originally Mia's assistant until near the end of the last season when Mia banished him for no reason. Nergal Junior would follow Mandy over Mia due to her creating a new era first instead of Mia. He is fairly happy but hardly does anything to help them. Greed (Most likely to be deprived from the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga Series.) Originally only known by Lust and Ling Yao, he makes his first introduction to Mia in Broatehroohd's Season 1 Finale. He becomes her enemy until Season 3, where he joins Mia's team after accidentally killing Bido. Ling Yao (Most likely to be deprived from the Fullmetal Alchemist Manga Series.) Ling Yao is more serious, but only jokes in the first chapter he appears in. He lost contact with Mia when he turned into Greed. Yi Shin Jeok (Heo Kang) Yi Shin Jeok was close friends with Mia, but was hated after getting someone very smart, which is Mia. Phil Yoo killed Jerry which caused Jeok to look for his brother. Jeok returned and befriends Mia once again, after all that ruckus when Ripley accused Mia for writing a letter that killed Jeok's father. As Mia turned evil, Jeok which lives by the name Heo Kang now, he got into more arguments and soon Mia declared war. Heo gets his place as councilman for killing a traitor. Heo was last seen supporting Mia when she became Queen. Iroh Kang Despite being raised horribly by Heo, he had a good life. Although Iroh never introduced himself to Mia, he was known for being #1 General of United Forces. He was called by Mia a lot of times to work with Nervana and after Mia's death, he had an urge to weep. Mia has been mentioned by Iroh throughout the whole comics until his death. Iroh's relationship in Broatehroohd Iroh is Mustang's son and he has no regrets even though working at horrible places. His loyalty to the President ended when he found out the truth. Iroh was a sacrifice thanks to Mia. Iroh also admired Mia for a very long time making him loyal in dangerous situations. History Mia is the 7th and 8th child of the second generation of the Grines family. This is because Mandy is her twin sister.